


『乔迪JD』红灯迷情

by ReeWild



Category: jd - Fandom, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: M/M, Outdoor Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:08:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25299640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReeWild/pseuds/ReeWild
Summary: 这是个dio站街被正直的大乔抓包，大乔又被勾引在户外红灯区幽暗小巷共沉沦的故事(设定在dio来乔斯达家大约半个月后)注意:dio为了刺激大乔会说一些dirty talk
Relationships: Dio Brando & Jonathan Joestar, Dio Brando/Jonathan Joestar
Kudos: 15
Collections: JoJo Bizarre Adventure





	『乔迪JD』红灯迷情

dio站街，被正直的义兄弟大乔发现，然后被勾引堕落 

天色已晚，夜幕降临，今天的里德街依旧同往常一样热闹。  
里德街，是这附近有名的红灯区，里面的“小姐”很多，但不是高级“小姐”的住所，这里面大多是中等“小姐”，低级妓女都在贫民窟。每晚里德街幽暗的小巷都会传出娇软的叹息呻吟，让人忍不住深入探索，甚至加入其中。  
Dio因出身而逐渐形成的极端性格在进入了乔斯达家并没有改变什么，反而却渐渐养成了去红灯区闲逛的习惯。他觉得那里的人鱼龙混杂，那里没人认识他，一直自尊心极强的他可以放下自尊尽情地释放自我，肆意的活动，让一直压抑着的心再次活跃起来。一开始只是逛逛，后来他逐渐想加入其中。这里的男人只要给上他们什么都会为你做、说给你听，这极大地满足了dio的控制欲，虚荣心。肉体的快感和心灵上的满足时常让他发狂，几近回不了家  
今天的他照常去里德街钓男人，虽说是站街了，但他也不是来者不拒没有要求，至少也要他看的过去。刚做的时候，有些男人是会强迫他，可他是dio啊，他打了回去，打得很凶，对方头破血流，这里是红灯区，没人会管这些事，警察也不会，人们只会看着热闹。见识过他的身手之后，久而久之，没人再敢找他的麻烦，他俊美如斯，不愁没有男人。白天他是乔斯达家的少爷，夜晚他是里德的QUEEN。  
本该是这样的，可他万万没想到在这会遇到让他厌恶的、最不想被发现的乔纳森·乔斯达！

乔纳森发现一到夜晚，义兄弟dio就会出门，直到凌晨才会回来，本不想去探究，毕竟这是dio的私事，一个绅士不应该打扰别人的私生活。但最终好奇心战胜了他的道德约束。今晚的他尾随了dio，也了解了让他震惊的真相——dio做了妓。

乔纳森一把推开还在胡乱摸着吻着dio的男人，攥着dio的手腕硬拉着他跑了。  
那个醉醺醺的男人口齿不清的嘟囔：“什么情况？”  
跑了没几步，dio终于挣脱开那有力的手，后退几步低着头靠在墙上。他不敢看乔纳森，他不知道作何反应，怎么面对乔纳森这个正直的小少爷。他现在一定很唾弃自己，妓是很令人不齿的，更何况一个绅士，他会告诉乔治·乔斯达吗？会把自己赶出去吗？以后要怎么抢走他的家产呢？自己要失败了吗？要像达利欧·布兰度那个人渣一样乞讨凄凉死去吗？  
他不允许！不能！绝对不能！  
可怎么样才能让他闭嘴呢？杀人灭口？这似乎是唯一的办法了。  
他抬头看向那个人，漂亮的双眸里是无尽的寒意、冰冷。

乔纳森并不知道怎么办，他只知道不能让那个男人继续那样对dio，于是他拉着dio跑了。  
乔纳森现在尴尬极了，但还是开口询问道：“你......还好吗，你为什么......”  
已经下定决心的dio索性破罐子破摔摊牌，他抬抬下巴，面无表情直直盯着乔纳森：“如你所见，我就是在做妓。怎么，看不起我吗？玷污了你们上流高贵的眼，要告诉伯爵然后把我赶出去吗？”  
“不不不！我没那么想，我是说我父亲已经收你为义子了，可为什么要、要这样？”良好的教养让他说不出“做妓”这种词。他也是真的想不明白dio的动机，至于告发这种事他更没想过。他只想帮助dio，不能再让他做这种事了。  
“哪样？让男人操？”  
乔纳森脸刷的红了，dio的话太直接了，“操”这个词他都鲜少听过，直接刺激的他面红耳赤,手足无措。  
“没什么，我自愿的，我想这么做，怎样？”  
乔纳森被dio无所谓又稍带嘲讽的态度刺一了下。是的，他知道dio讨厌他，第一面就知道。他从来也只是想和这个义兄弟好好相处，他不明白dio讨厌他的原因，更不明白针对他的原因，他真的不知道怎么才能消除隔膜，看到dio这种反应真的心里难过，又感觉无助。  
“你很缺钱吗，我可以给你，你不要做这种事了，我是真的想帮你，没有别的意思。”  
dio很清楚的看到了那双蓝眸中的担忧，更被话中能品出的委屈给弄笑了。他早该知道的，乔纳森就是个烂好人，不谙世事，根本不会有他这种想法，这样一来就好办多了，麻烦也省了。dio立刻想到了一种能让乔纳森这种完美的人抹上污点的方法——同他做爱。  
同他做爱，乔纳森有了污点，不仅不会说出他出入红灯区，日后还方便拿捏他，一举两得！  
dio放松了身体，懒洋洋地靠在墙上，赤眸中不再是冰冷，似乎平添了几分诱惑，放软了声音，挑逗似的说：“我不缺钱，我却的是男人，你把我的人赶走了，我现在特别想让人操我，你说怎么办？你不是想帮我吗？那就帮帮我吧。”  
乔纳森愣住了，他没想到dio会这么说。他红着脸眼神飘忽不敢看dio，磕磕巴巴回答：“不......不行，一个绅士不能这样。”  
“不能？”我偏要撕了你绅士的面具！  
“不能就别拦着我找男人，让开，别挡着我你个蠢货。”说完dio起身就要走。  
乔纳森又一把拽住他，只是说着：“不行，你不能去。就是不能去。”  
dio佯装气笑了，“不能去？那谁解决我的生理问题？还是说......你想亲自来？”  
他一点一点靠近乔纳森，几近胸肌相抵，鼻尖相触，温热的鼻息就喷散在彼此的脸上，近得乔纳森甚至可以去数dio的睫毛，dio没有移开视线，就这么眼对眼的戏谑地望着他，嘴角上扬勾出一个好看的弧度，看起来既痞气又勾人。  
乔纳森没反应过来，dio那张俊美的脸在他眼前放大，鼻息勾得他心直痒痒。他消化着dio的话，解决生理问题......亲自来......  
乔纳森睁大了眼？和dio……？  
“不......这.......”乔纳森想往后退几步拉开距离，好让他的脸不那么热，心跳的不那么快，但dio先一步发现了他的意图，一条胳膊猛地环住乔纳森的腰把他拉进自己，火热的肉体紧紧相贴。而另一只手则用柔软又带有薄茧的指腹摩挲乔纳森光滑的脸。鼻尖一下又一下的磨蹭绅士的细腻的面庞。  
dio用鼻音“嗯？”了一声。  
乔纳森很慌张，他往后缩，双手抵上dio的胸口想推开他，可dio的力气很大，竟也推不开他，垂下眼睛，“不，不行，我们是兄弟了，我们不能这么做，再说两个男人怎么能……那样？”  
“当然可以，亲兄弟互相帮对方撸管也没什么吧，再说我们又不是亲兄弟，”dio凑近乔纳森的耳朵，轻轻的说，“只要你想……我可以教你。”话毕，他伸出舌舔了一下乔纳森发热的耳垂。  
“……dio.。”  
“帮帮我，嗯？”  
乔纳森没出声，他此刻已经说不出什么话了，这太刺激了。在这样一个幽暗的红灯区，一对兄弟，这样抱在一起，说着要做爱的话，这真的超出了乔纳森的认知范围。  
而dio已经顾不得乔纳森同不同意了，他摸上乔纳森腿间沉睡的阴茎轻柔的按压，在他耳边吹气，又感叹道:“乔纳森，你的鸡巴好大啊，我想要，给我吗？”  
乔纳森抿抿唇，不想回答。他头一回听到这么刺激的词——“鸡巴”，而且对方——向来讨厌自己的兄弟夸自己的阳物大，是个男人都会很开心有人这么夸自己，可自己正身处红灯区，兄弟在抚弄他的阳具，他还是一个绅士！种种的一切他快要承受不住了。  
dio拉着乔纳森的手环上自己的腰，另一只放在自己圆润翘挺的臀，“摸摸我。”  
手中柔软的触感让乔纳森惊呼出声，但下一刻他就发不出声了——dio用唇堵住了他的嘴。  
dio的舌撬开乔纳森的贝齿，去逗引安静待在口腔里软滑的舌与它“共舞”。  
乔纳森本就是个处男，也没有什么接吻的经验，第一次就来舌吻着实吓了他一跳，他眯着眼，笨拙地跟着dio，转动自己的舌与dio的一起打着转，放在臀上的手一动不敢动。  
幽暗的街道不时传来女人的呻吟低喘，刺激着他的耳膜，空气似乎变得黏腻，乔纳森感觉自己无法呼吸，快要溺毙其中。  
dio的手伸了进去，握住已经硬起来的阴茎缓缓地上下撸动h，拽下自己的裤子，把舌头抽了回来，搞得乔纳森微张着嘴迷茫疑惑地看着他。  
“乖，舔湿它。”dio的中、食指探进乔纳森的口中，两根手指调皮地夹弄那粉红软物。乔纳森努力的去舔它，发出呜呜嗯嗯的声音，没几秒，两根手指就湿得一塌糊涂。  
抽出手指摸到后面的穴扩张，当自己扩张的差不多时带着乔纳森的手插了进去。手指进入了一个温暖湿润紧致的地方，柔软的壁肉瞬间围上来。由于dio扩张得当，穴内的阻力并不大，手指吞吐的很轻松。  
“乔乔，感觉怎么样......手指往里干，操到里面。”dio靠在乔纳森的肩上喘息，用嘴唇摩挲乔纳森白净的脖颈，不时舌尖划过，留下透明的水泽。  
乔纳森努力让自己看起来很正常，dio手里的自己的阴茎硬的不得了，dio的手并不是贵公子那样细嫩，他的手带有薄茧，摩擦起来舒服得很，让他忍不住挺腰把阳具往对方手里送。手指的触感是他从未有过的体验，他突然想起dio是做的妓，那么以前也一定有人摸过这个地方，吻过他的唇。如果他今天没有跟着dio来说不定现在与其缠绵的就是那个醉汉了。  
想到这乔纳森莫名的郁闷气愤，他搞不清自己为什么会有这种情绪。手指猛地刺入深处，在里面搅弄着淫水，黑暗中响起泽泽的水声。乔纳森是头一回做这种事，没有经验，不过玩了一会软穴就逐渐得了趣，dio的声音也逐渐变得娇媚高亢，丝毫不在意是否有人会听到。  
“乔乔，你的鸡巴好硬，顶的我肚子都有点疼呢，你的手指玩的我穴都流水了，你想不想把你的鸡巴操进去？嗯？”  
dio用手心磨了一下粉红的龟头，乔纳森重哼了一声，心道dio真的好厉害。听了dio的话他禁不住去幻想用自己胯下的东西去顶弄眼前这个色气的人，dio会变得怎么样呢？  
dio早就把自己的手指抽出来了，只剩下乔纳森的。乔纳森的两根手指在里面张开，合上，按揉穴肉，进进出出冲刺，自己的腰也小幅度的耸动。听着耳边dio的呻吟，喃喃的叫着自己的名字，乔纳森感觉自己要失控了。  
“不要手指，我想要这个，”dio捏了捏手里硬如铁杵的东西，“你的鸡巴，给我好不好？”  
说完dio握住乔纳森的手腕把他的手抽出来，自己走向墙壁，一手扶着，弯下腰，退下裤子扔在一旁，翘起白臀，另一只手掰开饱满的臀肉，露出乔纳森已经玩弄得水淋淋、殷红的淫穴，回过头，满眼渴望地看着乔纳森。  
“操进来，乔乔。” 他哑着声音说。  
乔纳森意识好像回笼了，这是dio，自己的兄弟，你真的要这么做吗？一旦做了就再也回不到从前。可如果你不做呢？dio还会找别人，他不缺自己这一个，你要看着dio被别人玩弄，在他人身下婉转呻吟吗？  
不，他不要，自己来总要比别人来得强，因为他们是一家人。  
dio看不清乔纳森的表情，他听到沉重的脚步声，接着自己的穴口抵上了火热的硬物，又慢慢地顶了进来。骚穴得到充实，得到自己想要“含咬”的东西，马上裹了个严严实实，而穴口的褶皱被撑得平滑。dio舒服的叹了一声，忍不住自己动起腰含得更深。  
乔纳森亲眼看着自己的阴茎隐没于dio的粉红小口，湿热紧致的触感让他不断地喘息，身体变得异常火热，想脱掉衣服，大力的干起来。他觉得自己可能要溺死于这个迷人的小穴。  
“dio，好紧啊......”  
“握住我的腰，操我，乔乔。”  
乔纳森听话的用双手握住dio纤细的腰，稍稍抽出一点根部，重重地顶了进去，阴茎被吸得爽极了，仿佛全身的毛孔都张开了。  
“乔乔，乔乔，操我，舒服......哈啊......对，就这么操我。顶到了，继续......”  
dio眯着眼张开红润的唇，溢出破碎的呻吟，自己的前端已经完全勃起，一手撑墙，另一只不停地安抚因充血而勃起的粉嫩阴茎，食指指腹在粉色龟头打着转地磨，一阵阵的酥痒让他眩目，他可以清楚地感知身后乔纳森的阴茎是多么粗壮、多么火热、多么坚挺，他甚至可以感知蟠虬在茎身暴起跳动的青筋，每一次律动带来的与柔嫩壁肉的摩擦都会产生让两个人都会沉醉的绝妙快感。  
dio侧着头，一声声的放荡喘息无一不敲打、刺激着乔纳森脆弱的耳膜，而那张艳丽的唇偏偏又吐着让他一个绅士难以承受的骚话，乔纳森对那张一开一合诱人的软唇此刻真是又爱又恨，既想给他堵上让他说不出话，又想继续听他因自己的动作而发出的呻吟，真是矛盾的很。  
dio的衬衫早已解开，裸露出形状完美漂亮的胸肌腹肌，汗液从脖颈慢慢滑下，划过不太明显的乳沟，滑到被快感激到变硬的粉红乳头，摇摇欲坠的挂在立起的奶尖儿上。  
乔纳森明显感觉到自己顶到了一个稍微凸起的地方，每次一撞到那，dio的声音就会软几分，腰也会拱起，既像是想逃离，又像是想收紧，同时穴内涌出骚水，媚肉也会缠得更紧。于是乔纳森便向那一点进行攻击。  
乔纳森的腰和胯强有力的摆动，让龟头精准地撞击dio的前列腺，圆如铜球的阴囊狠狠地拍打在会阴，拍出白里透粉的印记，交合的地方传出“噗呲噗呲”的声响。柔软的臀肉荡起阵阵白波，晃了乔纳森的眼。  
“啊......乔乔，好爽......你操我骚点了，你的鸡巴好厉害......你别一直磨它，我受不了......”dio毫不吝啬地夸赞，又向其告饶。  
乔纳森看着身下的dio感到陌生，在他的印象里，dio一直是个很高傲的人，什么时候像现在这样甘为人下，更别说是求饶。而且dio此刻的神态更是前所未见：以往白皙的面颊早已变得绯红，眼神迷离氤氲水汽，但又似乎隐忍含情；乔纳森不断地顶撞让dio的话变调、不成句子，到最后只能喘息。  
dio的阴茎跳了几下，接着透明的粘液断断续续的从马眼冒出来滴到地上，形成一小滩水泽。那是前列腺液。  
dio呜咽着，绝顶的快感快把他淹没，让他变成只能感受快感的无脑机器。  
这不是dio第一次，之前也有别的男人这么做过，乔纳森想，他突然就很想看看dio的脸。于是他抽出阳具，抽出的一瞬间，大量的肠液喷涌而出，直直顺着dio的大腿流下去。他把dio翻了个面，把他抱起来，让dio背靠着墙，双腿缠着他的腰，双手环着他的颈，面对面。  
粗壮的阴茎重新顶入，dio还没反应过来就是一记重顶。dio“啊”的一声叫了出来，这下dio的表情一览无余，情色的表情让人不忍移开视线。  
“dio。”  
听到乔纳森的呼唤，dio的眼里恢复了几丝清明，“乔乔......”  
“吻我。”  
乔纳森垂下眼看着那鲜艳欲滴的红唇，准确无误的吻了上去，两人像是开始一场博弈战一样，疯狂在对方的口腔里“攻城夺池”，两条潮湿柔软的粉舌彼此缠绕、逗引，邀请彼此共舞，发出啧啧的声响。每一次分开都会拉出一条银丝，然后滴落在起起伏伏的胸膛。  
乔纳森心里酸酸的，又好像被什么填满，看着这样的dio说不清心里是什么感觉，这感觉很异样，让他不想放手继续沉沦，他快要被dio折磨疯了。  
“乔乔......啊......我要不行了，忍不住了，我要射了，鸡巴......鸡巴要射了......”dio的的呼吸很急促，生理盐水从那双好看的眼流了出来。  
乔纳森用鼻尖蹭蹭dio的面颊安抚他，语气温柔，“射吧。”  
dio的阴茎动了动，一股又一股白浊从小巧的马眼喷了出来，溅在两人的胸膛上，还有几滴溅在dio俊美绯红的脸上，红白相交，又增添了几分色情。后庭因为高潮一阵紧缩，让乔纳森情难自己的哼了几声。  
乔纳森拖着dio的屁股，疯狂的顶着水穴冲刺，让dio充分感受高潮的余韵，就在dio要射出第二波精液时，乔纳森开口了：“我快要......射了。”  
dio此时忘情迷乱，“射给我，乔乔......射到我穴里......给我......啊......嗯啊”  
话毕，dio就感觉到一股灼热的液体强有力地浇在自己还在蠕动绞紧的肉穴里，同时他自己也射了出来。  
dio此刻已经耗尽了精力，但他没忘了这场性爱的目的 。 他潮红着脸在乔纳森温暖的怀里想：  
乔乔，你这辈子都只能在我手里了，别想走。


End file.
